


Eaten Alive

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, let's be honest who knows at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Barty pushes the plate of food the house elves had brought him earlier in the evening to the far side of his desk, the contents of the plate had long since cooled but the wizards sudden violent action had disrupted student papers and scattering trinkets as he lent back in his chair, allowing his tongue to flick over his lips even as the polyjuice affected him.





	

\---

Barty pushes the plate of food the house elves had brought him earlier in the evening to the far side of his desk, the contents of the plate had long since cooled but the wizards sudden violent action had disrupted student papers and scattering trinkets as he lent back in his chair, allowing his tongue to flick over his lips even as the polyjuice affected him.

The wizard rests his head in his hands, presses his palms in to his eyes violently, rubbing until he sees stars when he pulls his hands away. With a frustrated growl Barry pushes himself from the desk, desperately pulls at Moody's fake eye as he pulls it away from his changing face, feels his skin ripple and shift with no small amount of satisfaction despite the discomfort.

With a sigh the wizard sits heavily, glad that no one would interrupt him for the night, the wards he had set up upon the house elves arrival making sure that he would be truly alone.

For a moment Barty sits in the silence, allows himself a second or two of stillness before he yells and throws his arm out. He doesn't want to break anything at the moment, no, that will come later. For now he settles for the feeling of free movement, the magic crackling against his fingertips with no where to go, for the moment the freedom was enough.

Barty paced, muttered and cursed for a time before eventually settling heavily in to his desk chair. His breathing was heavy for a moment, eyes flickering across the room, tongue lazily trailing across his lips before his eyes eventually settled on the discarded plate. Barty rolled his eyes with a sigh, his once manic eyes dull and unseeing as he allowed his head to tilt back and his eyes to close as he was preoccupied with thoughts of another wizard that clouded his mind.

His stomach turned and complained, he hadn't eaten in so long. The food made him ill after so long, Azkaban still exercising its hold over hi even now. Despite that Barty didn't think he even _deserved_ to eat, how could he even begin to think about something so insignificant, how could he eat knowing that he had destroyed one of the best things he had ever had. How could he live with himself for causing his beloved such pain? Even broken Harry was still beautiful and Barty wasn't quite ready to forgive himself just yet.

\---

 


End file.
